Carcinogen Love
by freelancewhale
Summary: Set before the seventh book, Harry finds himself searching for Voldemort with Ron and Hermione as he meets the beautiful Evelynn whom he can not help but be attracted to. But then he finds out she is a death eater! Will she betray him?


Author's Note: Guess who's back? Yep it's me again! Don! I know, I know, I haven't written ANY in like a year! Sue me, kill me, or whatever. I've been busy! But I"m back with Carcinogen Love. I wrote this one with one of my best friends Shambi. It's gonna be great, just try it out!

* * *

Evelynn strolled aimlessly through the stormy night. The harsh wind blew her hair in every direction. She hesitantly opened to the Leaky Cauldron in hopes of a sweet butterbeer to calm her frazzled nerves. As the little bell on the door rung, the bartender Tom was informed of a new customer. Evelynn sat down on the beat up old stool, and tried not to think about _it_.

"_What was Voldemort thinking by declaring war by infiltrating the ministry and attempting to take down Hogwarts? Is that his attempted suicide?"_

The bell rung again as a loud bickering match followed. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Why'd you pack so many things?!" Ron said in an exasperated tone.

"Ron will you please stop?!" Hermione pleaded. "I told you, I only took the essentials!"

"The essentials?!" cried Ron. "Tell me Harry, do you forsee us needing a set of muggle CDs?"

Harry shrugged innocently in hopes avoid being included in the conversation.

"YOU NEVER KNOW RON! I DON'T RECALL YOU HELPING ME THE PACKING!" exclaimed Hermione.

Harry heaved a heavy sigh and let his thoughts drift. He looked up hopelessly and saw a glowing brunette sipping a butterbeer. She had an odd simplicity to her beauty. Not quite fake and made up as a veela. Her dark hair reached down her back in elegant waves and little ringlets around her face. Her chocolate eyes looked up at him.

Evelynn saw a tall skinny boy. His slightly mussed hair was tousled over his emerald eyes. They looked at each for a moment, until she saw the lightning bolt on his forehead. She quickly snapped back into reality and looked down at her half empty glass. Evelynn was ashamed of herself! Harry Potter? The one boy that everyone she knew was against? Yet, why did she feel a strange attraction to him. Almost like a gravitational pull. She got up instantly before her hormones got the best of her.

She swiftly stood up and the contents of her bag jingled. She tripped over her own to feet but immediately regained her balance. Evelynn cleared her throat and fumbled to find the keys to her room. Harry was slightly amused, but more intrigued than ever. He turned around and saw to his immense relief that Ron and Hermione had stopped arguing. Hermione had booked 3 rooms for each of them. She handed Harry his key and hastily threw it at Ron, to which Ron replied with a scowl. They headed towards their rooms as the bar emptied out.

Harry glanced back to where the girl was sitting, but she wasn't there anymore. Instead he saw he saw a door close with a flurry of brown locks following it. Harry turned around and followed Ron and Hermione who seemed to have picked up right where they left off with Hermione still discussing the importance of her muggle CDs.

"Will you guys just give it a rest?!" exclaimed Harry!

Harry rushed past them into his room and slammed the door behind himself. Seven years later, they were still arguing like they did back in first year, as if he didn't have enough on his mind. In spite of everything, he still couldn't stop thinking of that mysterious girl...

_Harry was on Hogwarts grounds. He looked up and saw a flash of green upon the astronomy tower. He ran through the cold wind. He saw Dumbledore's' lifeless body falling towards the ground. Harry screamed in panic and hysteria. _

Harry awoke with sweat damping the collar of his shirt. This was not the first time the dreadful memory had replayed in his dreams. Unable to catch his breath, Harry hastily grabbed his sweatshirt off the floor and headed downstairs for a drink. As he fumbled down the steps, he saw the strange girl sitting on the same stool with a drink in her pale hands.

Harry asked Tom for a firewhisky and sat a few feet down from her. He noticed that she too was drinking firewhisky. He smiled smugly to himself and just took a big gulp and savored the burning feeling going down his throat. He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to imagine a time when he was happier, a time when things weren't so complicated. That seemed so long ago. Harry contemplated asking for another drink. Suddenly, he saw the girl coming towards him, his heart started pounding in his rib cage...

"Hey, I'm Evelynn..." she said coyly, "So you're the famous Harry Potter?"


End file.
